Baroness
} |name = Baroness |image = The Baroness' Profile.jpg |px = 270px |class = Mage |specialization = Blood Mage |rank = Boss |race = Human |gender = Female |location = The Blackmarsh |voice = Belinda Cornish |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Heroes of Dragon Age }} The Baroness was once the ruler of the Blackmarsh during the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden. Background Long ago, a particular high dragon settled near the Blackmarsh, wrecking chaos upon its residents. One night, the Baroness came and traveled to the dragon's lair. The next day, the dragon had disappeared, presumed dead, and while rumors circulated that the Baroness must have been a blood mage to have brought down such a beast, the grateful townsfolk paid them no heed. The Baroness later became the Orlesian ruler of the Blackmarsh during Orlais' occupation of Ferelden, but her rule was marked by oppression, violence and injustice. She was, in fact, a blood mage and paid great amounts for the young girls to come to her mansion in order to restore her youth. The Baroness met her end when her subjects turned on her and burned down her mansion. With one last spell, the Baroness pulled all of their spirits into the Fade, trapping them in a nightmarish version of the Blackmarsh itself. Involvement Skills Same skills as the Pride Demon, but with an extra ability: she can summon portals but she can be stopped with enough damage, just like a normal long casting spell. * Fire Bolt deals approximately 50 Fire damage and leaves a burning damage over time effect (on Nightmare difficulty). * Ice Bolt deals about 50 Frost damage and freezes the target solid for a few seconds (on Nightmare difficulty). * When she summons a Fade Portal, an elite-rank Fade Portal enemy spawns which continually spawns Shades until its destruction. Shades deal minimal damage but can be a nuisance with their knockdown attacks. The Baroness only opens Fade Portals for the first phase of the fight. * Drain deals approximately 10 points of damage per tick on Nightmare - around 50 to 60 total damage if the Baroness is not interrupted via Shield Bash/Overpower/Pommel Strike/etc. However, she also heals herself for several hundred points of damage each tick. On Nightmare, the Baroness will gain nearly 2,000 health over the brief duration of this attack. She only uses this ability in the second phase of the fight (when she runs and breaks open the gate into the courtyard). She will never use this ability above 50% health. Note that the healing effect of Drain is actually unaffected by how much damage is dealt to the target. Tested with a Bulwark of the Ages-enhanced Carapace effect and Strength of Stone enhanced with Blessing of the Ancestors - the warrior and rogue took no damage at all but the Baroness healed for the same amount. Bugs * Sometimes the Baroness traps you in the fade permanently. Save before first encounter. * Although the Baroness agrees to reward you, you actually receive no statistical increase regardless of your choice. * The Baroness is scripted to knock down the door to the keep courtyard after she successfully opens the first portal during combat. If she fails to do so (i.e., she is killed), the gate will remain closed after combat and cannot be opened. There is, however, nothing that can be interacted with in the courtyard. Quotes * "My, my. All that shouting outside, and now you finally decided to barge in. Without even a proper invitation!" * "As was my due! You lived on my land! I, your rightful ruler! Your blood was mine just as your lives are now!" Dialogue * Warden: "How is it you created all this? How do you remain?" * Baroness: "What's this? The pathetic fools have managed to recruit yet more sympathizers?" * Justice: "We are no longer alone, Baroness. Your reign ends here!" * Baroness: "As it happens, I am no longer alone either." * Baroness: "Oh I'll sunder the veil alright, I'll send them all back, but you.... your life is going to provide the power!" Gallery Baroness and Guard.jpg|The Baroness in the Blackmarsh Undying. Baroness_HoDA.jpg|Tier progression of the Baroness in Heroes of Dragon Age Baroness HoDA tier.jpg|Artwork of her tier progression in Heroes of Dragon Age See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Humans Category:Orlesians Category:Orlesian nobility Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Blood mages Category:Abominations Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters